This invention relates generally to the automotive arts, and more particularly to adjustable automotive headlamp assemblies. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a novel and improved adjustment bracket assembly for facilitating the proper horizontal and vertical aiming of a headlamp beam upon installation of a headlamp assembly to an automotive vehicle.
A number of headlamp adjusting and aiming systems have been proposed for automotive vehicles. For example, the more traditional separately mounted sealed beam type of headlamps require independent adjustment utilizing adjusting screws or the like, which often require the partial removal of body or bezel components for access, to achieve the desired adjustment. These adjusting screws and cooperating mounting brackets and the like are often of metallic material, such that they may become corroded and rusted, or befouled with road grime and the like over a long period of service, rendering the desired adjustment difficult or impossible when new headlamps are installed. In contrast, headlamp assemblies are now being proposed which utilize unitary housing and sealed beam headlamp assemblies designed to fit aerodynamically styled automotive body contours. In order to accommodate aiming of these more modern, unitary type headlamp assemblies, various automated or semi-automated adjusting mechanisms have been heretofore proposed.
For example, our prior U.S. application Ser. No. 794,092, filed Oct. 31, 1985, and now abandoned proposes a gear box type of assembly for achieving pivotal horizontal and vertical motion of such a headlamp assembly to achieve the desired adjustment and aiming of the associated headlamp beam. A further system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,088. This arrangement utilizes a system of snap-in ball joint type of assemblies for mounting the headlamp to a frame member for pivotal motion about generally vertical and horizontal axes, and for also accommodating one or more advanceable and retractable drive shaft members or assemblies for achieving the desired adjustments. However, with development of a number of different vehicle bodies and assemblies requiring different headlamp shapes and styles, a number of different adjustment mechanisms have been developed and modified over successive models and years, such that it is difficult or impossible to propose but a single assembly for use in all such vehicles, without substantial redesign of the vehicle.
In any event, the provision of an adjustable mounting for headlamp assemblies requires at a minimum that the headlamp be mounted at three points for generally vertical and horizontal pivotal motion. At one of these points, a suitable advanceable and retractable drive shaft means or member is provided for tilting or pivoting the headlamp about a generally vertical axis, while at another of these mounting points a similar drive shaft means or assembly is provided for pivoting the assembly about a generally horizontal axis.
In one such prior art construction, as will be more fully described hereinbelow, a generally vertically extending enlarged mounting bracket is provided which is coupled with the headlamp assembly generally in alignment with a central vertical axis thereof. This so-called vertical bracket assembly generally includes a pair of ball joint connecting members for attachment with generally upper and lower spaced portions along the vertical central axis of the headlamp. One of these ball-type connectors is further mounted to an extendable and retractable adjustment shaft member for achieving the desired vertical tilting of the headlamp assembly, that is, tilting thereof about a generally horizontal axis.
A similiar, so-called horizontal bracket assembly generally includes a ball joint connecting member or attachment with a point on the headlamp assembly to one side of the vertical central axis, and preferably at an outer, lower corner thereof. The ball joint type connector is also mounted to an extendable and retractable adjustment shaft for achieving the desired horizontal tilting of the headlamp, that is tilting thereof about a generally vertical axis.
However, in the prior art device, the vertical and horizontal bracket assemblies have become quite complex, requiring that a number of components be assembled on the vehicle assembly line to accommodate the desired adjusting functions of the assemblies. For example, a separately fabricated gear box must be attached to a generally vertical support bracket member to accommodate a gear arrangement for the advancing and retracting of the adjustment shaft member. Additionally one or more shaft retaining clips and/or brackets must also be separately provided for mounting a generally vertically extending drive shaft to the vertical bracket member. This drive shaft extends into the gear box for driving the gears in the desired fashion to achieve the desired advancing and retracting of the adjustment shaft. Moreover, in order to achieve the desired rigid and secure mounting of the bracket member to the desired portion or member of the vehicle frame, additional mounting clips, brackets and the like are often required.
Accordingly, the prior art vertical and horizontal bracket assemblies require a number of separately provided parts which were to be assembled in the proper fashion and in good working order to secure an operative assembly, for further assembly with the vehicle. In modern, high volume, high speed automotive assembly lines, it is desirable to minimize the number of separate assembly steps and separate parts which must be assembled, in order to optimize the assembly operation. Accordingly, the provision of a large number of relatively small parts requiring some accuracy and precision in their assembly is to be avoided, in order to optimize the assembly procedure and minimize the cost thereof and the resultant cost of the finished automotive vehicle.
Advantageously, we have proposed novel and improved vertical and horizontal adjustment bracket assemblies which utilize a minimum number of parts, which parts may be relatively simply and easily pre-assembled prior to the automotive assembly procedure, such that the pre-assembled unit may be relatively quickly and easily attached to the desired position on the automotive vehicle frame or the like. Accordingly, our invention advantageously minimizes and greatly simplifies the pre-assembly and final assembly of the adjustable headlamp arrangement.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, an adjustment bracket assembly is provided for attachment between an automotive vehicle frame member or the like and a headlamp housing or the like to permit pivotal motion of the headlamp housing relative to the frame member and about generally vertical and horizontal axes so as to achieve corresponding vertical and horizontal aiming of an associated headlamp beam. The adjustment bracket assembly comprises a one-piece integrally formed vertically elongate housing and support member defining generally vertically oriented, elongate guide bore means for receiving and supporting an elongate drive shaft member with a free end thereof projecting outwardly of said housing and support member for engagement with drive means for operatively engaging the same with said headlamp housing for selectively causing pivotal movement thereof about one of generally vertical and horizontal axes to achieve one of said vertical and horizontal aiming of the associated headlamp beam; said housing and support member further defining a gear box compartment integrally formed therewith for mounting gear means to be operatively engaged with said drive shaft and also operatively engaged with said headlamp housing to achieve said one of said vertical and horizontal pivotal motion thereof in response to rotation of said drive shaft; and said housing and support member further including integrally formed mounting means for mounting the same in a secure, non-movable fashion to said automotive vehicle frame member or the like.